I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transmission and, more particularly, to an infinitely variable and reversible rotary drive transmission.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known variable rotary drive transmissions, also known as speed variators, which drivingly connect an input shaft to an output shaft at a variable ratio. These previously known devices, however, are disadvantageously complex, bulky and expensive in construction. Furthermore, a number of these previously known devices require external power, such as electricity, in order to operate.